


Flirting with the Devil

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Stolen from tumblr headcanon, Edward takes his teasing too far and somehow finds himself in bed with the infamous James Kidd.





	Flirting with the Devil

Edward thought back on how he could have possibly gotten himself in this situation. Vane had him backed against the wall, arms raised, ready to beat the bloody hell out of him.

It all started with a childish stomp to the foot after he took his teasing just a bit too far. "James why is it that you never take your shirt off when we go harpooning." She nearly spit her mouthful of drink out when she heard it, she sent him a deadly glare and cleared her throat. "I don't fancy the feeling of charred skin Kenway." She picked up her mug and narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to ask another stupid question.

Satisfied when he said nothing she continued, "Why do ya ask? Have you simply been dying to see me shirtless? My chiseled chest, shimmering in the sun?" She smirked when she heard their friends around them roaring with laughter. Edward felt himself flush, he looked away from the group and picked up his mug, speaking over the top he said, "No I'm just curious if you were hiding something. Perhaps a nice pair of male breasts." She kicked him under the table so hard he thought she may have snapped his leg in half. Thatch laughed loudly and smacked a hand against James back, knocking the wind right out of her, "Wouldn't that be a sight to see! The demon James Kidd with a pair of sagging tits!" Kidd sighed in relief thankful that they thought it was a joke.

The group continued their drinking, discussing ways to fight the illness taking over Nassau. Hornigold and Thatch were arguing about something but Edward payed no mind to the words they were saying, focusing his full attention to James who was sitting just across from him. He reached under the table and grasped her knee in his hand, slowly rubbing up to her thigh. She whipped her head in his direction and smacked his hand away. She glared at him and hissed under her breath, "The fuck do you think you're doing?" He smirked and clasped his hand around her knee again, giving it a soft squeeze. "James, I have another question."

He pauses, waiting for the group to focus on him. "Why have we never seen you with a woman, lad?" The group look back again at James, who was glaring yet again at the blonde. She leans back in her chair, crossing her arms, "I don't want my cock to fall off from disease." Hornigold looks at her with horror, "That can happen?" He looks down and stands up quickly, tipping his chair over in the process. "I've gotta go!" He runs off in the direction of the docks, James laughs at his naivety. Edward frowns, "I guess that's a good reason to stay abstinent."

Thatch cocks an eyebrow at Edward, "Why have you taken such an interest in Kidd's personal affairs? First you ask about what he looks like shirtless, now who he beds. Are you jealous you aren't one of them?" Kenway spits out his rum and swings his head towards Thatch, mouth agape. James leans back in her chair, a large smirk plastered across her face. "Aye Kenway, shall I take ya to bed? Will that make ya feel better?" Edward shakes his head and downs the rest of his drink, raising his hand to order another. James leans forward, "Put your arm down, this one is on me."

She stands from her seat and saunters towards the bar, swinging her hips a bit. When she reached the bar she leaned over, making sure to stick her ass out just a bit, enough to cause a tightening in Edwards drawers. The bartender hands her two large mugs of rum and she walks back towards the group, smirking when she sees Edward staring at her ass. She sits down next to him and hands him his mug.

The group joins in conversation again, she can tell that Thatch and Vane are almost pissed, she looks down to Edwards lap and quirks a brow at the tent in his pants. She decides to help him out with his problem and trails a hand to his waist band, dipping a hand just underneath. Edward whips his head to her face with a grin, she rolls her eyes and moves them back towards Vane and Thatch. Neither have a clue what the two men are talking about, only watching them, careful not to be caught. 

James runs her hand firmly down his shaft and stops just at the base twisting, she trails a finger back up tracing over the vein. She squeezes the tip, running a thumb over the hole to play with the fluid that seeped from the top. She flicks her eyes back over towards Edward, his eyes are cast down watching as she strokes his cock. She shakes her head and turns her gaze back towards the two men. She picks up the pace just a bit, pulling a grunt from the back of Edwards throat. She runs her hand back down his cock, Edward bucks into her hand and she smirks. She pulls her hand from his trousers and sends him a wink, she sticks one of her fingers to her lips and licks the tip. She sticks the finger into her mouth and slowly pulls it out, sucking his precum from her hand.

She scoots closer to Vane and joins their conversation, Edward furrows his brow, she didn't even finish him off! He glares down into his lap, there's no way he'd be able to hide the bulge now. He gleams evilly and decides that he will cause her the same pain she caused him. He reaches under the table and trails his hand up her thigh. He feels the leg stiffen under his touch, he slowly brings his rough hand back down, he massages the flesh below and raises his head to see James reaction. He frowns when he sees her face unchanged and even ignoring him a bit.

Suddenly he hears a gruff angry voice, "Oy what the fuck do you think you're doing Kenway! Get the fuck off my leg!" Edwards eyes widen as Vane stands to his feet raising to large fists in a fighting stance. "Get your ass up out of that chair and fight me!" Edward shoots up with hands in the air, backing away from Vane, "Sorry mate, I think I just had one too many drinks. I think it may be time for me to get back to Great Inagua." Edward sprints as fast as he can leaving the three behind. James stands after a bit, stretching out her shoulders, "Well lads, it was nice catching up with ya, but it's time for me to set sail." She gulps the rest of her rum down and slams the mug down, heading in the direction of the docks.

\--

James slips silently into the captains cabin of the Jackdaw, she shuts the door quietly behind her. She tiptoes through the room and stops just behind Edward smirking when she hears the soft even sound of flesh against flesh. She leans over his shoulders and places a hand over his, helping him stroke his cock. He groans and leans back into her, removing his hand. She tenderly strokes up his cock and suckles at his neck. He growls, "You aren't going to leave me lascivious again are you?"

She walks around his chair to straddle his hips, she grinds down onto his lap and gives him a peck on the lips, "Don't have to now that we're alone." She grabs his hand and pulls it to the front of her pants, he stuffs a hands down and rubs at her sensitive nub. She groans and grinds against him again. He leans forward, connecting their lips together in a passion filled kiss she nips at his lips and he opens his mouth only to tangle his tongue with her. She throws her arms around his neck and lets out a soft moan as he runs his hand from her clit down her slit and over to the side of her thighs, massaging the skin underneath.

He pulls his hand out of her pants and she lets out a disappointed sigh, he chuckles and pecks her on the lips. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?" She brings her lips just ghosting his and whispers, "I want you to fuck me on your desk." His eyes glaze over with lust and he stands from his chair, pulling her with him, and slams her back into his desk. She gasps when she lands, the breath being knocked out of her. She doesn't have time to catch her breath before her pants are pulled down and tossed to who cares where.

He trails his tongue up her leg and to her opening, he ghosts over her clit barely making contact. She groans and grabs the back of his head, "Stop teasing me Edward." She can feel his smirk against the inside of her thigh as he places a tender kiss. "Says the one who was teasing me all day." He stands from his place between her thighs thumbing over her clit, he enjoys watching her in such a vulnerable position. Such a strong woman turned to putty in his hands just by the smallest touches. He breaks the barrier and thrusts a single digit in knuckle deep. She groans as he pulls his finger in and out of her and she growls, "Give me more, I can take it!" He chuckles and teases her with a second finger just outside her opening, "I know you can take it, but do I want you to?" He pulls his finger out and slaps her ass, she growls and tightens her hips around his waist. "If you don't fuck me now I'm leaving and finishing the job myself."

He grins and rips his pants down around his knees, revealing his dripping cock. He lines himself up with her entrance and places an angry kiss to her lips. He thrusts in and she lets out a loud moan, she feels him smirk again and she bites his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. He groans and thrusts in faster earning a loud cry from her lips. He brings his hands to her breasts caressing the bottom and thumbing a hard nipple.

He breaks of the kiss and sucks a dark red mark onto her neck, he peppers kisses down her chest and takes a nipple into his mouth. She gasps and grips tightly onto his hair. He watches her face as her body is wracked in pleasure she wraps her legs tightly around his hips and he feels his knees give a little when he feels her walls clench tightly around him. She cries out as she reaches climax and he picks up speed nearing his own end.

She arches her back, the pleasure becoming too much and moans loudly, he pulls out and releases himself on her stomach. She brings her hand down wiping away the mess as she regains her breath, she sighs out, "You couldn't have done that somewhere else?" He laughs and bends down to give her a chaste peck to the lips and helps her clean up.

\--

On the other side of the door the crew of the Jackdaw worked quietly, horrified and disgusted at the sounds of their captain and the young James Kidd fucking. They visibly cringe when they hear a loud moan coming from the cabin. A few men joke around about who the moan belonged to, Adé's booming voice is heard behind them, "Get to work men, or it will be your ass Master Kidd will be ramming next." The men make a horrified face, salute the man, and quickly rush off to the rigging. Adé laughs and looks towards the door thinking aloud, "I knew it was only a matter of time before they got together, whatever makes him happy I guess."


End file.
